


Farewell and Reunion

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Layton Mystery Detective Agency Spoilers, mystery room spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: "Will you go to see your family?""You are my family." The words come out naturally, and I'm glad for it."Thank you, master. But you should see them too.""I will go to see Layton and his family. I promise"





	1. Family

Yes, perhaps I have been over reacting a little. And I feel a little stupid and childish, because you have always been the one taking care of me. Now I will take care of you. I hope the change of roles doesn't bother you.

 "I'm just old." You said laugthing softly, after we left the doctor and he recommended you to use a cane. "Other than that, I`m fine."

 "Perhaps we can stay in one place for some time." I felt a little lost. Perhaps I am overreacting, but the situation is new. After my main goal was achieved, I felt a little empty, as my main reason for my anger was gone.

How can someone forget for so long what it's like not to be angry every day.

 We have been travelling around the world. But now it's been a while since we left the Bostonious. You are too old to pilot her. And one pilot alone is not enough.

 "And you are not getting any younger either. You could go to reunite with your family."

I felt a little embarrassed, the way you say it made me think of a mother saying her child to go play with his friends.

 "I will, eventually." I answered, not so convinced. As time passed I just kept reading about him on the newspapers.

But I decided (or finally you persuaded me), at least I made a phone call.

Then a couple more. It was awkward at first, but later, it was nice. The conversations are brief, but I can know a little more about him. I was surprised to know he had children.

But I cannot just go to see anyone yet.

I should regret the things I did.

Will I ever? I reached my goal.

And perhaps I will never apologize, I never planned to suffer any punishment for my actions.

Sometimes I see my brother thinks to highly of everyone.

 Oh Raymond, I don't know how you managed to bear me over the years, when my temper won over me and I yelled at you. You remained calm.

You prevented me from falling deeper into my madness.

You prevented me from hurting myself, and stopped me from hurting others too much.

 But things have changed since my goal was reach. I found myself much more calm since I`m not scheming anything to find lost cities. There was no reason behind choosing one destination over another anymore. There were some Targent fanatics left, but since the most dangerous Azran temple was destroyed, I didn’t really care too much about them.

 We just enjoyed the travel. There were no dates, no plans, and no maps to follow. An estrange freedom I didn't know before I could ever have.

 You still called me master, just a habit, but were not my butler anymore.

It’s okay, it felt familiar to both of us. And it would be to much work to learn any fake name I use to travel.

 But times passes, and your health deteriorates. Nothing in particular, but a lot of small things.

And I hate being unable to be in control, I hate feeling useless.

 You didn’t want to be at a hospital. I had to respect that.

 "Please promise me you won't stay alone." You sounded tired, and something inside me broke a little.

  "You don't worry about me..." I took a depth breath and sigh before adding "...I promise you I will visit my brother."

 "That's a good enough beginning."

 I could have said so many things. But I had only been good with words when I was making an act, controlling people trough treats or flattery. But I never had been good to say nice things.

 I have thanked you many times, but that's all I could manage. I should have said so much more.

 You have been a friend, and you have been like a father.

 You have been with me when anyone else would have left.

 I should have said I love you, but it would have been really coward of me, if I haven't spoken those words sooner.

 I should have said it sooner. But I also know you knew. Perhaps some things don't really need words.

 "Raymond…I will stay here tonight."

  I thought you were falling sleep, but you repeated your question.

"Will you go to see your family?"

 "You are my family." The words come out naturally, and I'm glad for it.

 "Thank you, master. But you should see them too."

 "I will go to see Layton and his family. I promise"

 You smiled triumphant, and it didn’t take you too much time to fall sleep. I slowly started closing my eyes until I also fell asleep on the chair.

 And in the morning, I saw my fears were true.

 I don't know how to feel. I knew this day would come... but not so soon.

 I really felt alone, as I think I never felt before.

 I will miss you.

 I don't really know how to mourn you.

 But at least I know I will keep my promise.

 


	2. Long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Descole finally visits Layton and meets his children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have added the tags “Mystery Room spoilers” and “Layton Mystery Detective Agency spoilers”, so don’t read this (and the next chapter) if you haven’t finished them.

It has been a long time since I been here in London. You still live on the same place.  
I'm already in front of the door, and I doubt before knocking. I shouldn't be nervous.

This is stupid.  
Shouldn't I find a place to stay first? The suitcase suddenly bothers me, but I wanted to finish this soon.  
I quickly feel annoyed by the idea he could be traveling right now, and I would have come here for nothing.  
I should have called to say I was going to visit. But I think I feared I would cancel on the last minute.  
  
Stop this nonsense; I have been standing here like an idiot for minutes now.  
  
I knocked the door. A woman opened.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" She sounds kind, but slightly strict, at the same time. Her tone is energetic.  
  
"Good evening, I am looking for Hershel Layton. I am..." it took me a little too much to choose the word "...an old colleague. We worked together on a research some years ago."  
  
The woman doesn’t like the gap. If she worked for Layton, she probably knew about his adventures and encounters, so that probably made me look suspicious.  
"He will arrive soon. Can I ask your name?"  
  
"Descole... or Sycamore.  Any of them it's fine."  
  
It seemed to ring a bell, and her expression, while showed some concern, indicated Layton didn't speak ill of me. But that was not surprising, he was very forgiving. So many things could have been different if I were the same. But I’m not.  
  
"Where are my manners? Please come inside, it's cold out here."  
  
She offered me some tea while I waited. I observe there are a couple of photographs on the walls: one that caught my eye was a family portrait: Layton was smiling in the middle, holding a baby, next to him were a young woman and a boy with red hair. There are other photos of his adventures…but we didn't need to wait too much until we hear the front door opening, and I just catch a glimpse of the other pictures, I can see his assistants, his parents, I think I saw myself with the others in front of the Bostonious…  
  
I hear a voice I’m not very familiar with.  
  
"Hello, Rosa."  
  
"Oh, Alfendi, Welcome. I thought you were going to be late."  
  
I recognized the boy from the picture, but much older.  
  
"It took me less than I expected; I found the book on a near book store. My father hasn't return yet?"  
  
"No, but I think he would be here soon.

Oh, we have visits. I will make some tea for you too."  
  
He thanked the woman and looked at me, "I recognize you, Descole, was it?" While Layton has told me a little about his children, his manners, or his demeanor, surprise me a bit. He wasn't rude, but sounds a little brusque "Alfendi, but I think you know my name."  
  
"Indeed. I think we talked briefly on the phone a couple of times."  
  
Rosa brought a teacup for him, and he takes a seat in front of me. The woman asks him "Is that the book you wanted for Flora?"  
  
"Yes. I started to read murder mystery novels because of her, so it's a personal challenge to find good books of that genre for her."  It gave me the impression he clarified that for me, as he looked at me before adding: "While I usually found them a little too unrealistic now, I am actually quite fascinated by criminals.

 I would like to hear your story, as you could classify as one." He concluded.  
  
"Alfendi!" The woman reprehended him.  
But it didn't quite bother me. It surprised me, but he sounded genuinely fascinated.

“What have you heard?” I should probably ask Layton what have he omitted before talking.

“Mostly what Luke has told us, my father is not good for details.” He didn’t sound angry, but a little disappointed.  
  
I didn’t say anything more, because the door opened again. The first voice that reaches my ears is high. A little girl, clearly.  
  
"Can I eat the other cookies too?"  
  
"You eat enough already. Besides, you say you would give them to Alfendi, remember?"  
  
"Ah... But... He doesn't like cookies as much as I do..."  
  
"You can eat them... if you got cavities I will eat candies in your stead." The young man tells her from his seat, clearly teasing her, but the young girl answers him something like IwillbrushmyteethIpromise.  
  
"Good evening, Alfendi, Rosa." He greets them while he leaves his hat on the hanger "It took us a little--" He finally notices me, and seems surprised. (Of course, I should have called.)  
  
"Hello mister" The young girl says shyly, but interested.  
  
"What a pleasant surprise." He also leaves his coat on the hanger "It has been a while." It surprises me how cordial he sounds, but I suppose it just the way he is.  
  
"Yes, it has been a while.” I repeat, but I decide not to focus on him yet “And this little girl can't be Flora, right?" I know Flora is older than Alfendi, I just want to hear her answer.  
  
"My name is Katrielle! Please to meet you, Sir. Flora is my aunt. She gave me this ribbon." She pointed a red ribbon she had on her head; more confident since she saw her father knew me "Dad gave me that little hat." She said pointing a small top hat on the hanger. She seemed to be very chatty. "Who are you, mister?"  
  
"He is your uncle. My brother." Layton didn’t give me the time, and answered in my place. ( _I still call him Layton—I don’t feel like calling him Hershel yet._ )

"Oh, Hello!" She repeats, more confident than before “Then can I call you Uncle Desmond?”

 

"If you want to." I don't want to admit I like how it sounds.

 

"Uncle Luke has mentioned you when he told me about his travels with dad." She seemed eager to keep talking, but her brother probably supposed we wanted to talk and asked her:

"Hey, Kat, do you want to help me to wrap this gift for Flora? I bought her a book---"

"Yes!" She doesn't allow him to finish, takes his hand, forcing him to bend due the height difference, and makes him walk while saying "I have a lot of pretty papers!" The young man seems half annoyed and half happy with her company, while she drags him out of our sight.  
  
"They seem to get along."  
  
"Yes, they do, despite being so different." He smiles (I think he looks proud?), and searches the room, as if he was expecting to see something else.

"Raymond is not with you?"  
  
My expression gives him the answer right away. My last phone call has been before he parted.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean--"  
  
I chuckle "...Actually, _he_ is the one who made me promise to visit you."

He smiles.

"Would you stay for dinner?"

 

"Yes." _Why not?-- I didn't travel here just to say hello and leave_ ; I guess I should stay a little longer.

 

It’s a really pleasant dinner. I manage to catch some glimpses of how they are with their conversations.

  
"No, those kids didn't say anything mean to me anymore."  
  
"Oh, you talked with them?"  
  
"No, Alfendi did." The girl smiled blissfully unaware, but her brother's smile was a little dark. Layton gives him a disapproving look. I try not to laugh.  
  
"Alfendi, I would prefer you not to scare people..."  
  
"I didn't scare them. I just gave them some advice of not bothering people (specially my sister). If that scared them..."  
  
Layton decides to leave the subject aside for now. The conversation is very casual, and I feel a little more comfortable, but I limit myself to listen, I don’t talk too much. I still feel a little like an intruder. I came here uninvited, and I can pretend I am a part of this all of sudden. But I can’t refuse to answer to the little one, who seems really curious about me.

Layton and I stay a little longer after dinner is over and the others go to sleep.

 

We have changed, but not that much. I wondered how much about us we would tell to each other, as I learned with the things I heard; it was Luke the one who told most of the stories to the kids when he visited, and Layton just completed them a little when they asked.

I guess we have in common we don’t talk too much about ourselves, if someone knows something; it’s probably because they have been there with us.

  
"Oh, about Kat, I haven't told her she is adopted yet. Luke is helping me to find out about a mystery that might be related to her."  
  
"So you are still in contact with him, that doesn't surprise me."

"Actually, he is the one who rescued Katrielle, and I took her because he was too young to do it.

Not much later I adopted Alfendi, he was older and I feared no one would adopt him because they thought he was violent… but he was happy to find a family, or at least, I hope so." He smiled and adds, surprising me "I'm glad you are okay."

  
_Why? You can have a nice life without me._ But instead I say:  
  
“I’m glad to see you are okay too.” Witch It’s true.  
  
"You have changed."  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"I would really like them to have another uncle."

"How can you be so forgiving?" I wonder for a moment if I'm trying to be rejected, but at the same time, I'm glad to be here.

 

He was silent for a moment, with a thoughtful expression. He kept talking softly.

 

"Since we parted ways I have encountered more resentful people - yes, like you - making terrible things.

If having a family can help you to be a better person, I want to help you.

You can be part of this family, if you want to."

  
We talk a little more about us. Not with too much detail, but at least we chatted.  
So I learn he can take his hat off now, Flora is living on her own, and he comments briefly some of his latest solved mysteries.

I just tell him a little about my travels. It is easier to talk face to face than over the phone.

 

"Flora's birthday will be soon. Do you want to stay? We are making a small party for her here."

 

"I have never met her. It would be rude to invite a stranger."

 

"She is close to Alfendi and Kat, it would be good if you meet her too."

 

He finally convinced me to stay, after all, (and luckily, I think) I didn't manage to give a good excuse for not going.

We also agree to see each other more often. Later I would wonder if Raymond knew (or hoped) something like this would happen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline still confuses me, but I decided for this story Layton adopted Alfendi after Kat, I know Luke teases Layton on several occasions, but it would be really rude if he already has a kid and Luke makes fun implying he won't be a good father.  
> I tried to show a sister-brother ralationship for Flora-Alfendi, but with the age diference I think Flora would have a Aunt role for Kat, just like Luke.  
> Next would probably be different scenes, since Layton leaves until he arrives again, showing Sycamore’s relationship with Kat and Alfendi.


	3. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Layton is gone, Descole spends more time with his nephews.

I managed to settle in. And we see each other with a certain frequency.

 

"Are you living near us?" He asked me curious.

 

"Yes. Under a fake name, as you can imagine. You don't need to know the details, unless you plan to report me."

His expression was priceless, but he decided not to ask me further. I guess despite everything it was a bit against his morals to ignore my previous crimes, but I kind of appreciate that effort. I was not doing anything illegal (save from my fake documents) but I sort of enjoyed keeping the mystery.

“Are you sure you don’t want my help with that research of yours?” I ask him. He is already planning a new adventure.

 

“No. I want to find if this has a connection with Kat. Luke has saved her life, so he feels really involved too, that’s why he is coming with me.

But you have become more close to them these years…”

I think about replying, but nothing really comes to my mind, so he smiles and continues “Please keep an eye on them while I’m gone. This might be dangerous; I want someone to be there if something happens to me.”

 

“Rosa and others can be by their side.”

 

“But you can be there too.”

 

He has already made his mind.

“I can assist you to organize your travel if you want. Tell your kids they can contact me if they need something."

 

"They will even without my advice; they are fond of you now."

 

I don't know if I was really worried, but uneasiness hit me when I said goodbye to him.

_What is this uneasiness?_

I remembered the time the Laytons took him, when I thought for a moment perhaps we won’t see each other again.

_Nonsense_. I waved off that thought.

 

But later we would start to worry, any kind of communication from them stopped.

 

I visited Katrielle relatively often.

"Don't you know where dad is?" She asked me once more, when almost a year had passed.

 

"No. He hasn't communicated with me either." I was just slightly worried: I had spent a lot of time on researches in the past, the lack of communication was unusual, but if they were hiding they won't risk talking with anyone.

 

"I am worried... I called uncle's Luke parents too, but they haven't heard of him either."

As I wondered if my own daughter used to worry like her when I was absent, my expression turned sadder. How fool of me to stick to memories so old.

 

"Do you think he is okay?" She asked concerned, noticing my change of mood.

 

_I don't know._

 

"He knows how to take care of himself." I have seen them get out of trouble before (trouble I had caused too...)

 

But it was unusual not to hear about him, when I was used to read at least a short article on the newspapers.

 

Alfendi moved when he was old enough. He still visited her too.

 

Time didn't help Katrielle to be less worried (It’s understandable).

In every visit she started to ask me about her father, and I started to tell her what I knew, most things she already knew because Luke told her, but I think keeping her interest on him with the stories would help her to feel more connected the day he comes back.

It's the least I can do. I tell her what I know.

 

Even Emmy Altava appeared one day, worried about them. She wished she could search for them, but she had no leads, and she couldn't just left her job as a photographer for the World Times. But Kat didn't miss the chance to ask her about her father. She got every story practically from every point of view.

 

I wondered a couple of times if I should break my word and look for him.

But to be honest, and I never imagined I would ever be, I was a little tired of adventures. (Or perhaps it would be strange not having Raymond to get me out of trouble. In retrospective, I feel a little ashamed of being so childish. One of the many things I would never say out loud.)

 

One day Flora called me to tell me terrible news.

Fast as I could, I visited the hospital to find Katrielle crying; with her were Rosa and Flora.

I'm not sure if I ever been good to comfort people, but I try.

Alfendi has been shot during a case.

I speak with the doctors. The incident might have caused neurological damage.

It's too soon to know.

Some of his companions visit him too. Despite his personality, he has more friends than I ever had.

 

"Go home with Rosa and Flora to rest a little... I will stay here tonight." I say to Kat. She has been here to long, and needs to sleeps properly.

 

"But I want to stay with him." She replies stubbornly.

 

_It won’t change anything_. But that's not a nice thing to say. "You need to rest, go home and get some sleep."

 

"Kat, come with me." Flora said softly, while she put a hand on her shoulder, "Your uncle is right, you need to sleep. We will come back tomorrow."

 

"Why dad is not here?! What if Alfendi dies and he can't see him a last time!?" She cries suddenly.

 

"He has a history of leaving without an explanation." Flora murmured in a rather bitter tone.

 

But Katrielle started sobbing again, and then Flora decided to say something else, clearly regretting her words.

"You know... the professor said he left to help you..." she paused for a moment, and sighted, "I cannot say he is perfect, he actually has a lot of flaws he ignores, but... he loves us.” She pauses again and chuckles softly, “I think I have told you about my own father… he chose an unusual way to protect me..." She didn’t continue speaking, but smiled warmly at her.

 

"People have different ways of showing affection... sometimes not the one you would expect." I wonder I was justifying myself instead of my brother, nevertheless, our words seemed to help her. "You both go home. I will call you if something happens."

Kat seemed a little calmer and finally agreed; she went to wash her tears before going.

 

“Parents are difficult to understand…” Flora told me while she waited for Kat, “The professor said Kat might be related with this mystery he was investigating. Do you think is true?”

 

“I don’t know, but they were convinced it was. And they were convinced it was dangerous…”

 

She smiled and sighted again, “I guess they do.”

 

Hopefully if they were right it won’t be anything as dangerous as Targent, but that brief thought made me realize how important should it had been for him to leave his children out of it.

 

Kat came back and Flora took her home.

 

Almost three weeks passed, Kat visited every time she could, along with some of Alfendi's friends.

 

He lived, but he was not the same. The accident changed him, Katrielle, Flora, Rose and his friends were shocked. He was very calm now. He still had some of his memories, but there were some lagoons.

He was able to continue with his job though, and we still were in contact with him. But we had to meet a different person. It took us some time to get used to it.

With time his original self started to appear for short periods of time, but people who had met the new one find the old one disturbing.

 

Time just passed without too much to mention. My brother and his assistant were still missing without a clue.

 

"You will come later? Why? You always come for my birthday!"

 

"I'm sorry, but this time I will visit you later...” It would be for the best if the Tritons don't see me, they were visiting Katrielle and their own families. I haven’t met them in a long time, and I’m not interested.  (And just in case, I also would prefer to avoid a scene.)

 

"Umh... Okay.

Promise me you will tell me why when you come."

 

"I don't promise you. But I will think about it.

Though I think you know the story and just want to hear it again."

 

She was not very interested about her biological family when she found out about her adoption.

 

Almost ten years passed since my brother left. I don't know what made her want to do this now, but Kat wanted to find her father. She was a little clueless as were to start, and without any lead, she visited the University where he used to work, hoping someone would know something and would be willing to share it with her. As expected, she didn't find anything, but she made a new friend, who turned into her assistant.

 

I think she was excited to have solved a mystery and helped someone in the process, as her father did many times, because she sounded really proud when she told me.

 

"Won't you help me to find my father?"

 

"I told him I would not."

 

"I didn't know he asked you that!" She told me offended. I remembered I never told her.

 

"He worried about you, and wanted more people keeping an eye on you."

 

"Hey! Why just me and not Alfendi or Flora!"

 

"I suppose it's because you were the youngest, and he also asked them to take care of you…"

 

"Mmm... It makes sense..." She was a little offended, but I think she was mostly flattered.

 

I asked Rosa not to tell her, but I helped to get her the money to open her detective agency. And I didn't refuse to aid her when she asked me where to find information about the Relics Treasure.

 

She even got a pet. _Another one_. That was very mean of me, fortunately I didn't say it out loud... but the boy was too eager to please her, and Kat liked the attention. But it was none of my business; I am not the best to give lessons of how to treat people.

 

During the year she had the agency, she gained a name on her own. She had help from others. Unlike her father, her brother, and me, she was very sociable.

 

She finally found a lead, thanks to Rosa, and, her effort gave her good results. And, again, unlike her father (and unlike me) she decided to ask help from more people with her plan.

Unlike us, she trusted others; witch in the end saved her along with her father, Luke and her friends.

 

I visited him while he was sleeping, and Katrielle asked me to tell Alfendi in person, she would tell her father about his accident if he wakes up before I came back.

 

The first thing I noticed when I saw him again, it was that now it was too obvious I was the older brother. He hasn't aged a day. Though I didn't mention it.

 

The reencounter was less awkward than I supposed. I suppose it’s because there have been others before. We spoke as if he hasn’t been sleeping for years.

 

I regret not looking for him earlier; I was starting to think he was gone. But almost as if he knew what I was thinking, he said.

 

"It was for the best no one has searched for us before. If anyone have found us before Marina learned how to take us out of there, we might have not survived, like Aldebaran.”

 

“Yes, I heard about it…” I wondered if the technology was similar to the one the Azran’s used… but I really didn’t want to worry about it.

 

“Thanks for being with them during my absence.

Kat has told me a lot these days.

But how have you been?"

 

_Happy_.

 

"I can't complain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> It took me a little more time to decide how to end it.
> 
> Here I tried to show how others try to keep the bond between Kat and Layton by telling her stories and talking about him (especially Descole, the one I wanted to include in the family with the story)  
> I have to admit I really didn’t liked how they handled Kat and Layton relationship in the anime when they added the Kat’s age and the time period they have been missing. I guess the 11 years thing was to make a reference with Claire’s accident, but I think it was unnecessarily long.  
> Also in the end the Relics Treasure had nothing to do with her either, save from her mother being another adventure/mystery fan in a sort of Randall fashion…
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, sorry for this sad beginning.  
> This will be a a story with of 3 short chapters, this one, and 2 more about the visit, probably Alfendi and Katrielle will appear too.


End file.
